To Be Human
by Akamegane7
Summary: Lovino Vargas/Romano sudah menjadi manusia biasa dan memutuskan kontak dengan Spain. Sebagai gantinya ada anak yang bernama Nico Vargas menjadi butler Spain. Warning : OC, OOC, typo  but enjoy my fic


**A/N :**Ini..sumpah gaje banget..inspirasi dari komik dari blog orang yang emang komiknya bikin gua nangis gelaaaa! Doujin sih tepatnya tapi keren gile lu anjher! Just enjoy aja~ oh ya bagi yg gampang tersentuh diharapkan bawa ember ama tisu yg banyak! #duagh

**Disclaimer :** -Hetalia : Hidekaz Himaruya

To Be Human : Gatau siapa yg bikin doujinnya

**Warning :** OC, Character death, OOC, typo, deesbe

* * *

"_Spain…Aku.."_ Kata Romano.

'_Tolong jangan katakan apapun lagi'_

"_Aku…Aku tak akan menjadi 'Nation' lagi"_

'_Romano..tolong jangan katakan apapun'_

"_Bos ku bilang North Italy dan South Italy akan digabung sebentar lagi..Jadi mereka tak memerlukan dua Italy lagi" Lanjut Romano._

_Spain lalu memeluk Romano dan mencium pipinya._

"_Selamat menempuh hidup barumu sebagai manusia biasa" Kata Spain dengan senyum yang berbeda. Senyum yang agak dipaksakan._

"_Selamat tinggal, Spain" Bisik Romano pelan di telinga Spain._

-Madrid-Spain, 19 November 2010-

"KRIIIINGGG" Jam weker Spain berbunyi. Memang ini sudah pukul 07.00 AM dan sudah waktunya bagi Spain untuk bangun

"Hoahm~ Buenos dias dunia~~~" Kata Spain sambil duduk dan bersandar di tempat tidurnya. Lalu ia memikirkan mimpi yang tadi.

'Mimpi itu lagi eh? Kalau dipikir-pikir..sudah berapa lama semenjak keadian itu?' Kata Spain di dalam hatinya.

Tak sampai 2 menit kemudian, pintu kamar Spain dibobol oleh butlernya Spain. Butler ini sangat mirip dengan Lovino. Hanya saja warna rambutnya hitam dan bermata abu-abu. Tapi tatanan model rambut dan gaya bicara dan lekuk tubuh sama persis dengan Lovino.

"Hoi bastardo! Ayo bersiap! Sebentar lagi kau ada rapat bukan?" Kata si butler.

"Si! Sebentar lagi ya Nico~" Kata Spain dengan senyuman bodohnya yang biasa.

"Yasudah. Aku sudah siapkan makanan untukmu, Spain. Ini jadwalnya aku pulang bukan? Usahakanlah kau tetap hidup selama aku tidak ada" Kata Nico.

"Si~ Hati-hati di jalan ya~Adios~" Kata Spain.

Nico lalu keluar dari kamar. Senyuman kecil sedikit tersungging di bibirnya. Hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan orang yang paling disayangi dan dihormatinya di dunia. Kakeknya. Walaupun kakeknya sedang terbaring lemas di rumah sakit karena penyakit jantung yang dideritanya, mungkin saja kakeknya akan sedikit terhibur dengan cerita yang akan disampaikannya.

Sementara Nico sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Italia, di Madrid, tepatnya di rumah Spain, Spain sedang mencuci piring bekas sarapannya.

"Nico..Nico..kau sangat mirip dengan Romano…Apa kabarnya ya dia sekarang? Kalau aku telpon tak pernah diangkat…fuso~ aku kangen padamu~" Kata Spain. "Ahhh! Daripada aku ngelamun terus, mendingan siap-siap! Kalau telat rapat bisa kena damprat Germany nanti!" Lanjutnya. Lalu ia langsung lari ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian dan langsung berangkat menuju gedung PBB.

-Venice-Italy, 20 November 2010-

"Kakek Lovino~ Lihat apa yang kubawakan untukmu~ sekeranjang tomat organik yang kutanam sendiri~" Kata Nico dengan nada ceria yang khusus ditunjukan hanya untuk kakeknya yang satu itu.

"Hm~ anak baik kau ini~" Kata Lovino "Bagaimana Spain? Seperti yang kuceritakan bukan?" Kata Lovino

"Si~ dia menyebalkan dan sedikit merepotkan~ tapi perhatian~" Kata Nico.

"Cucuku…Bersahabatlah dengan dia…Walaupun dia memang menyebalkan, tetapi dia pasti menyayangimu..perlahan tapi pasti dekatilah dia.." Kata Lovino seraya mengelus kepala cucu kesayangannya itu.

"Si! Untuk kakekku tersayang, apapun kulakukan!" Kata Nico seraya memberikan kakeknya kecupan kilat di dahi.

"Hei Nico..Sebaiknya kau kembali ke tempat Spain…Aku takut dia tak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri tanpa butlernya yang satu ini"

"Si~ adios kakek~" Kata Nico.

"Sampaikan salamku pada si Bastardo satu itu, si?" Kata Lovino

"Baiklah~" Kata Nico. Lalu ia melambaikan tangan ke arah Lovino dan langsung keluar dari kamarnya Lovino. Bersiap untuk kembali ke Spain.

-Madrid-Spain, 21 November 2010-

'_Hei Bastard! Ayo bangun dan kita ke kebun tomat!'_

'_Bastard! Aku lapar! Bikinkan aku paella!'_

'_Chigiiii! Dasar bodoh!'_

"Nnnggh~ Romano~" Kata Spain disela-sela tidurnya.

"BASTARD! KAU BERSIMBAH LEM! HEI BANGUN!" Kata Nico seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuh Spain yang sudah bersimbah lem.

Spain terbangun akibat guncangan yang cukup keras dari Nico. Tetapi ia ternyata masih setengah sadar dan langsung memeluk Nico dan menciumnya.

"Apa yang—Mmmh!" Kata-Kata Nico terpotong karena ciuman dadakan dari Spain yang masih setengah sadar.

Spain menjilat bibir Nico untuk meminta izin agar lidahya bisa mengeksplorasi mulut Nico dengan bebas. Karena terkejut, Nico membuka mulutnya. Dan lalu langsung saja lidah Spain memasuki mulut Nico dan memainkan lidah Nico dengan lidahnya sendiri.

"Nnngh~" Nico mengerang diantara ciuman mereka. Wajanya sudah merah seperti tomat yang biasa dimakannya bersama Spain.

Karena membutuhkan oksigen, Nico melepaskan ciuman mereka. Spain menjilat bibirnya dan memeluk Nico erat dan mencium pipi Nico singkat.

"Te quiero..Romano" Bisik Spain ke telinga Nico.

Nico kaget. Dia tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Sedih, marah, dan sakit hati semua tergabung di hatinya. Walaupun ia bisa mengabarkan kepada kakeknya bahwa Spain masih menyayanginya. Mata Nico mulai memanas. Nico lalu mendorong Spain hingga ia terjatuh.

"BASTARD! SPAIN, AKU BENCI PADAMU!" Teriak Nico. Lalu ia lari keluar ruangan sambil menangis.

'_Air mata bodoh! Kenapa terus saja kalian keluar? Spain bukan siapa-siapamu! Kau disini demi kakekmu!'_ Kata Nico di dalam hatinya. Berulang kali ia berusaha untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri, tetapi dia tetap menangis terus.

Sementara Spain yang sudah mandi dan berganti baju karena tadi badannya terkena lem dimana-mana mulai merenung.

"Aku…Aku mencium Nico…" Kata Spain.

Spain lalu mengambil sebuah album foto dari lemarinya. Album yang sudah lama sekali ia tidak buka. Album tentang dirinya dan Lovino. Spain lalu membuka lembaran demi lembaran foto mengenai kegiatan dirinya dengan Romano. Dari mulai Romano pertama kali tinggal di rumahnya, liburan musim panas di Sisilia, Bermain lempar bola salju di halaman belakangnya, hingga saat dimana lembar terakhir. Lembar yang terisi dengan fotonya dan Romano yang sedang mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka. Mengikat janji untuk akan selalu bersama.

Spain mengelus wajah Romano yang terdapat di dalam foto. Tak terasa air matanya sudah menetes. Sudah berapa dekade ia tak berhubungan dengan Romano semenjak peristiwa itu? Dan sekarang ia malah mencium cucu dari Romano. Spain merasa sangat bersalah. Lalu ia menutup album foto kenangan tersebut dan memeluknya. Ia sungguh sangat merindukan Romano.

-Venice-Italy, 22 November 2010-

Lovino Vargas sedang memandang keluar jendela melalui tempat tidurnya. Sudah 3 minggu semenjak ia dirumah sakit ini karena penyakit jantung yang dideritanya. Sekarang nafasnya sudah sangat sulit Usianya sudah semakin tua dan kulitnya semakin keriput. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Ia sudah merasa waktunya semakin dekat. Lalu ia memejamkan mata dan satu kata terakhir diucapkannya.

"Spain..Ti amo..Nico..Jaga dia baik-baik" Kata Lovino. Dan ia akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"PEEEEEEEPPPPPP"

Pengukur detak jantung di sebelah tempat tidur Lovino berbunyi nyaring dan menunjukkan tanda lurus yang berarti sudah tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari Lovino. Dokter-dokter dan suster berhamburan masuk. Mereka melakukan upaya apapun untuk mengembalikan Lovino Vargas hidup apa mau dikata? Lovino Vargas sudah meninggalkan dunia ini dalam usia 85 tahun waktu hidupnya sebagai manusia normal.

Orang tua Nico masuk ke dalam kamar Lovino. Lovino yang sudah terbaring tak bernyawa ,wajahnya sudah ditutupi oleh selimut. Anak laki-laki Lovino dan ayah dari Nico, Gorgio Vargas, yang basanya tegar hari ini menangis. Silena Vargas, Ibunda Nico dan menantu Lovino tak kuasa menahan tangisannya. Dan mereka berdua tahu, Nico akan sangat terpukul akan kematian kakek tersayangnya. Tapi mau tak mau mereka harus mengabarinya.

-Madrid-Spain 22 November 2010-

"KRINGGG! KRIINGG!"

Telpon rumah Antonio berbunyi. Lalu Nico segera keluar dari kamarnya dan mengangkat telpon dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Ciao~! Kediaman Carriedo disini! Saya butlernya..Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kata Nico.

"Nico, ini ibu" Kata Silena melalui telpon.

"Si? Ada apa bu?" Kata Nico. Ia heran, tumben-tumbennya ibunya menelponnya. Karena ia sendiri pasti pulang setiap 3 hari sekali dan menceritakan semua kejadian di rumah Spain.

"Kakekmu…ia…meninggal…"Kata Silena. Lalu Silena mematikan teleponnya karena ia pasti akan menangis lagi.

Nico shock berat. Ekspresinya kosong dan gagang telpon terlepas dari genggaman tangannya. Lalu ia langsung lari ke kamar Spain dan mendobrak pintunya.

"Hei! Ketok dulu!" Kata Spain yang kebangun dari tidur gara-gara Nico mendobrak pintunya.

"Masa bodoh! Aku akan pulang hari ini! Darurat!" Kata Nico.

"Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Spain

"Bukan urusanmu! Aku kesini dulu cuma mau minta ijin cuti!" Kata Nico

Nico lalu tanpa basa-basi langsung keluar dari kamar Spain dan lari menuju kamarnya, membereskan koper dan langsung keluar dari rumah Spain.

"Ada apa dengan Nico?" Kata Spain kepada dirinya sendiri.

-Venice-Italy, 22 November 2010-

Karena mengambil paket perjalanan kilat, Nico sudah sampai dirumahnya 4 jam kemudian . Di rumahnya sudah ramai sekali orang yang sedang melayat. Nico lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Di dalam sudah ada peti mati yang dikelilingi oleh orang yang melayat dan memberikan penghormatan terakhir. Bagaimanapun kakeknya itu mantan seorang Nation. Mau tak mau pasti banyak yang melayatnya walaupun mulut Lovino sangat tajam. Bahkan presiden Italy yang sekarang juga ikut berkunjung bersama wakilnya dan Pasukan Pengawal Presidennya.

"Kakek…" Mata Nico mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Kakek yang paling disayanginya di dunia sudah meninggalkan dunia ini dan menuju ke surga.

"Nico…" Kedua orang tua Nico lalu memeluk Nico erat-erat. Mereka tahu pasti anak semata wayang mereka sangat terpukul sekali akan kepergian Lovino Vargas.

Italy dan Germany memperhatikan kejadian mengharukan itu. Tak lama kemudian Germany mulai celingak-celinguk resah mencari Nation yang lainnya. Dan ia baru sadar, Nation yang lainnya belum ada yang diberi tahu oleh keluarga ini bahwa Lovino sudah tiada. Seberapapun bencinya Lovino terhadap Germany ,Germany tetap menganggapnya sebagai teman. Sebgai teman, seharusnya saling membantu yang lainnya. Dan akhirnya Germany menelpon seluruh Nation lain.

-Madrid-Spain, 22 November 2010-

Spain sedang memakan paellanya sendirian. Lalu ia mendapatkan telpon dari Germany.

"KRIIIING! KRIIINGGG!"

Telpon Spain berbunyi, lalu ia mengngkat telponnya. Ternyata dari Germany.

"Spain?" Kata Germany.

"Si? Ada apa? Tumben kau nelpon ke sini?" Kata Spain dengan nada yang ceria seperti biasanya.

"Lovino..dia sudah tiada." Kata Germany.

"Oh" Hanya itu satu-satunya kata yang bisa dia keluarkan. Hatinya sakit sekali ketika tahu Lovino meninggal dunia. Tetapi tidak ada setetspun air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Hanya saja senyuman Spain hilang seketika.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Belgium mengetuk pintu rumah Spain. Belgium memaksa Netherlands untuk menjemput Spain terlebih dahulu. Karena Belgium tahu, Spain pasti akan sangat menderita sekali.

Sekitar 3 menit kemudian, Spain baru membukakan pintu untuk Belgium dan Netherlands. Spain ternyata sudah rapih dengan setelan jas hitamnya. Belgium tersenyum. Lalu ia menggandeng tangan Spain untuk keluar dari rumah. Dan mereka lalu pergi ke bandara untuk melayat Lovino Vargas.

-Rome-Italy, 22 November 2010-

Ketika Belgium, Netherlands, dan Spain sudah sampai ke Italia, ternyata Lovino sudah akan dikuburkan. Tetapi mereka datang tepat pada waktunya. Sepanjang jalan menuju tempat Lovino akan dikuburkan, Spain hanya diam seribu bahasa. Belgium dan Netherlands berusaha mengajaknya bicara, namun Spain tidak menjawab apapun dan matanya sekosong ruangan gelap yang sunyi.

Ketika sudah sampai di tempat pekuburan tempat Lovino akan disemayamkan, Spain berjalan santai menuju kotak peti mati Lovino. Yang lainnya menyingkir dari jalannya dengan sendirinya.

"Hei bastard!" Kata seseorang di belakang Spain.

Spain lalu berbalik, lalu ternyata disana sudah ada hantu Lovino Vargas yang sedang tersenyum.

"Romano?" Kata Spain.

Lovino lalu menyentuhkan jari telunjuk transparannya ke bibir Spain. Spain merasakan sentuhan romano sama dinginnya dengan suhu di Antartika.

"Aku bukan Romano..Aku Lovino Vargas." Kata Lovino. "Sesungguhnya aku ingin memberitahumu..Aku sangat merindukanmu..Aku ingin menelpon dan mengunjungimu. Tapi semenjak aku bukan seorang Nation lagi, semakin hari suaraku semakin berubah, kulitku semakin keriput dan menua. Aku takut kau akan membenciku." Lanjut Lovino.

"Lovino..Aku menyayangimu..Aku mencintaimu.." Kata Spain.

"Spain, aku sudah menikah" Kata Lovino.

"Ah..Iya maaf.." Kata Spain. Wajahnya mulai memerah.

Lovino tersenyum, lalu hantunya mulai memudar. Ia menyadari hanya beberapa menit lagi ia bisa bertahan di dunia ini.

"Spain..Kalau kau sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku, cintailah Nico. Dari kecil dia sudah gemar menyanyi dan makan tomat" Kata Lovino. "Maksudku, dia adalah cucu semata wayang dan cucu kesayanganku..Maka jaga dia baik-baik" Kata Lovino.

"Tapi..Aku tidak bisa! Tidak ada yang dapat menggantikanmu!" Kata Spain.

"Waktuku tinggal sedikit" Kata Lovino. Hantunya mulai menghilang sekarang. "Jaga dan cintai Nico untukku,ok? Aku akan selalu memperhatikanmu." Kata Lovino. Lalu hantunya menghilang seutuhnya.

Spain tersenyum. Lalu berbalik ke peti mati Lovino. Ia lalu merunduk dan mencium bibir jasad Lovino singkat.

"Buenas noches, Lovino." Kata Spain.

Ajaibnya, jasad Lovino kembali muda lagi. Terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas putihnya. Semua orang mangap. Bahkan Nico yang dari tadi menangis menghentikan tangisannya. Lalu peti mati Lovino ditutup. Dan prosesi pemakaman dimulai.

-1 Jam kemudian-

Belgium menepuk pundak Spain dan lalu tersenyum. Spain mengerti, ia tak boleh lama-lama bersedih. Pasti akan menghawatirkan teman-temannya dan yang pasti, akan Nico akan khawatir. Akhirnya Spain memutuskan untuk kembali tersenyum dan ceria seperti biasa.

"Hei! Kalian! Ayo kita makan siang di restoran pizza di dekat sini!" Kata Spain.

Semua menoleh kea rah Spain. Lalu mereka tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala mereka berjamaah.

"AYO!" Kata mereka semua.

Nico masih menangis dan menghindar dari semua Nation lain. Ia bukanlah seorang Nation. Dan ia hanyalah seorang butler. Ia tak pantas ikut dengan Spain, walaupun ia sangat ingin ikut dengannya.

"HEI NICO!" Teriak Spain. "Ayo ikut dengan kami! Aku yang bayar!" Lanjut Spain sambil tersenyum.

"A-aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Nico tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja! Kau butler kesayanganku dan teman kita semua!" Kata Spain.

Semua mengangguk setuju. Senyum mulai mengembang di bibir Nico. Isak tangis mulai mereda dari dirinya. Lalu ia berlari menuju kelompok Nation yang akan makan siang bersama. Menghormati kepergian Lovino Vargas.

Sementara itu, jauh di atas sana, arwah Lovino Vargas tersenyum bahagia.

"Selamat menempuh hidup barumu, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo dan Nico Vargas. Aku menyayangi kalian." Kata Lovino.

-FIN-

* * *

**A/N : **TRIPLE SEVEN! Yo ini ff gajelas kan? Ancur berantakan kea paan tau..walaupun berantakan dan gaje…masih adakah yang mau ripiu? Aku mencintai kalian yg ngeripiu! #duagh


End file.
